The invention is based on an inclination adjuster for a vehicle seat. In this case, the inclination adjuster comprises a slide piece and a rail, the slide piece being displaced on the rail for the inclination adjustment. The rail is provided as a curved rail.
Such inclination adjusters are generally known. The publication FR 2 710 883 A1 discloses, for example, an inclination adjuster for a vehicle seat, a slide piece being displaced on a rail. The publication JP 2003-54299 A, the publication JP 2003-312329 A, the publication JP 2004-321314 and the publication JP 2004-322743 A also disclose inclination adjusters comprising a slide piece and rail. A drawback with the inclination adjusters according to the prior art is the complicated construction of the rail, which is generally manufactured as an L-shaped or U-shaped curved component and/or as a multi-part component.
It was, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide an inclination adjuster which has a construction with fewer and more lightweight components than in the prior art and yet allows a reliable inclination adjustment.